


At first they were desperate, and then they were dead

by writerwithoutcause



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03 Finale, Stiles Does Not Trust Peter, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles-centric, allison is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithoutcause/pseuds/writerwithoutcause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing is, at the end of the day, Peter was Peter, the same Peter who’d gone all power-crazy Alpha on their ignorant teenage asses and killed, like, a quarter of Beacon Hills’ population, his own niece included. </p><p>The guy was a self-serving psycho, for Christ’s sake! And of course they were going to have to trust his intel, of course they were, because, apparently, that was a thing they did. (And, huh, surprisingly, it wasn’t even the stupidest thing they’d done that month. Sometimes, Stiles really couldn’t understand how they’d survived for so long, seeing that, well, they had the survival instinct of a spazing lemming.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first they were desperate, and then they were dead

To be honest, it wasn’t like it was the first time they’d had to work together with some of their (psycho killer) former enemies in order to figure out who or what the latest homicidal monster of the week was, and then try to stop it (not that they'd had much success with the last part) - this was Beacon Hills after all, Stiles thought derisively, the place where things that went bump in the night came to spend their vacations and then never bothered leaving (alive, in any case) but, still... Peter.

 

In an ideal, rational (probably alternate) universe, that (admittedly flawless) argument would've been enough to lock the nut job in the loony bin, but in an ideal, rational universe, Stiles would’ve been the one bitten, not Scott, and he’d have also probably hooked up with Lydia sometime during third grade. (It didn’t matter that, for all his grand and vociferous plans, Stiles still couldn’t _quite_ wrap his mind around a universe where Lydia was being anything other than dismissive, or maybe dismissively nice, towards him. Peter’s propensity towards messing shit up and getting people killed didn’t need a mind to wrap around it, though, _no_ , it was quite willing to _drag_ you _kicking_ and _screaming_ into trouble and _get you killed_ in the crossfire when you least expected it, probably _in the most gruesome way known to man or supernatural being_.)

 

And if Peter being a crazy homicidal werewolf wasn’t enough to make you think twice about trusting him even a little, did you consider Peter being a crazy homicidal werewolf with an inclination for stirring shit up? Because, at the end of the day, Peter was Peter, the same Peter who’d gone all power-crazy Alpha on their ignorant teenage asses and killed, like, a quarter of Beacon Hills’ population, his own niece included. The guy was a self-serving psycho, for Christ’s sake! And _of course_ they were going to have to trust his intel, _of course they were_ , because, apparently, that was a thing they did. (And, huh, surprisingly, it wasn’t even the _stupidest_ thing they’d done that month. Sometimes, Stiles _really_ couldn’t understand how they’d survived for so long, seeing that, well, they had the survival instinct of a spazing lemming.)

 

You might argue that, like the broken clock that is right twice a day, even _Peter_ can’t fuck things up _all_ the time, but, come on! This was Peter they were talking about. If you dug down deep enough, you could probably trace the fucking apocalypse to some stupid shit he’d done in order to become the Alpha or come back from the dead or something. It wouldn’t be _that_ far-fetched to assume the homicidal monster of the week was _also_ his fault. Which would bring up the question of why he was helping them, but Stiles was going to assume that whatever Peter had been trying to do, he’d screwed up. Badly. Wasn’t that always the case, thought Stiles _maybe_ a little bitterly. But, honestly? He was starting to get real tired of things killing innocent people and then trying to kill _him_ (suffice to say it wasn’t how he’d imagined his sophomore year going).

 

And even if, somehow, through some trick of fate or something, Peter _wasn’t_ to blame for this, he’d still screw up sooner or later - _again_ \- and who knew who would die then? The man was a walking time bomb, really, going around biting people, when he wasn’t killing them, and brainwashing his nephew and just... generally being obnoxious.

 

He was going to get them all killed one day, and they’ll have no one but themselves to blame for it. Stiles has no idea how he’d be able to tell the others that he was right, damn it, and that he’d told them so, if he’s dead, but, hey, he’s smart - he’ll figure something out. He gets so distracted thinking of whether ghosts are real, you know, considering werewolves and witches and god knows what else is, but he never loses sight of Peter, never turns his back to him.

 

He’s learned his lesson, after all, even if he seems to be the only one who has, besides, maybe, Lydia and Allison - Peter is dangerous, no matter how much he tries to pretend he’s just a helpful, well-intentioned quirky uncle who always seems to know what’s going on (like an evil, smirky Yoda, Stiles’ mind supplies, and he knows things are bad when even _that_ mental image can’t get more than a tired grimace out of him).

**Author's Note:**

> I know little to nothing about Star Wars, Star Treck, or- well, actually, I did watch Stargate, but the first two shows and/or references from them were used ignorantly, I admit, please don't kill me for a misunderstanding.
> 
> Um, that being said, I hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
